MR Z BRAINZ’s Box of Strange and Unusual Original Characters
There’s so many it’d be easier to categorise them by species I guess? Also don’t @ me about the missing ones I’m still making this list Also check out my TV Tropes-like page MR Z BRAINZ's Obligatory TV Tropes OC Page Zombies * MR Z BRAINZ: My self-insert zombie boi and the oldest child of the BRAINZ family. * Bonez: Another zombie boi and the middle child of the BRAINZ family. * Brainz: Yet another zombie boi and the youngest child of the BRAINZ family. Ghosts * tam th ghos koppa: The spirit of a boy named Tam Copper, who died in an experiment gone wrong. He retains his shapeshifting powers from the experiment. Humans * Purp Purpington Purple: A young scientist. Used to be a self-insert but kinda isn’t anymore? * The Puppetmaster: A villain who pulls the strings using her puppets. Robots * S.O.D.A: The robot head of Flowda Co. Invented Flow Soda. * Costan: A sentient calculator and S.O.D.A’s assistant. * Cyber: A former servant robot of the Sapphire that escaped and turned over a new leaf. * Lemon: Cyber's child and Lime's twin brother. * Lime: Cyber's child and Lemon's twin sister. * Timebomb: A particularly heroic Timebomb, a robot that resembles a bomb. * Mechagoomba: Minions built by the Goomba Pirates. Cyborgs * Jeff Frankenturret: A cyborg that can switch between human and turret forms at will. * Robo: A mechanically enhanced human. Balloons * Wet Balloon: A water-loving blimp that leads The Elementals. * Dry Balloon: Wet Balloon’s best friend that hates water. * Hot Balloon: An energetic balloon that loves heat. * Cold Balloon: A grumpy balloon that‘s scared of radiators. * Electric Balloon: An odd balloon with a magical cube. * Windy Balloon: A carefree balloon that soars the skies. * Smoke Balloon: A Sapphire agent that formerly worked as a magician. * Mirror Balloon: Smoke Balloon’s partner in crime and fellow Sapphire agent. * Polititian Balloon: A corrupt balloon that tries to rule Balloonia. * Weed Balloon: An annoying balloon that ruins gardens. * Gardener Balloon: A balloon that loves gardening. * Fog Balloon: An actor famous for their strange eyes. * Poison Balloon: A toxic balloon banished from Balloonia for reasons unknown. Stickmen * Larry: A hard-working stickman that works many jobs. Fruit * Prunemaster: A prune-loving gremlin with a very short temper. * OwOrange: A cute lil orange that looks up to Mr Obanana. Pokémon * Mog: The BRAINZ family’s pet Cosmog. * Yonoh Pokémon: More on these later. Sewagians * Mr Sewage: A Sewagian who punishes people that play unfair. Crablings * King Crabstov: The leader of the Crablings, who pilots his CrabMecha. * Crabling: A low-ranking member of the Crablings, crab-like creatures that live below Inkopolis. Inklings * Agent N: An agent of the Sapphire. Is quite skilled, but often makes mistakes. * Agent K: Agent N’s teammate and another Sapphire agent. Is quite clumsy. Waddle Doos * Anthony: A pessimistic Waddle Doo that constantly points out the flaws in life. Monkeys * Oliver: A Monkey Wizard who sought to conquer the world with the Mirror Scepter, but was defeated by four heroes of legend. Mirroids * Mirror Queen: Rules over the Mirror Dimension using her magical Mirror Scepter. * Mirror Knight: The general of the Mirror Kingdom’s army. * Mirror Samurai: A travelling warrior who left the Mirror Kingdom to see the world. (Not to be confused with a certain user.) Entities * Entity Z: The lowest ranking of the many Entities, Entity Z is often made to do boring paperwork by the others. Godly Beings * Good Wood: The Entity of Life, the Good Wood. Despite appearing as a block of wood, it has many abilities. * The worm: The Entity of Death, the worm. The worm is Good Wood’s greatest rival and enemy. Unknown * Yurei: The BRAINZ family’s adopted son. * Poffer Lord-2842033: A space-time traveller and one of the many Poffer Lords. * null: The void taken form. * Top Hat: ????????? * Mirror Shard: ????????